Aquela data
by Raayy
Summary: Era só mais um dia em um mês no calendário. Não era um dia especial. Não era um dia diferente. Era seu aniversário, mas um dia como ontem e antes disso. Sem festas ou comemorações. Só um X no dia 24 do calendário. - PRESENTE PARA O NEAR, feita com a Nana.


_Aquela data  
A Death Note Fanfiction por Raayy e Nanase Kei_

**Death Note não me pertence. **Porém, lhes advirto que quando eu for deus, dominarei. Começando pelo Near.

**Essa fanfic foi escrita por mim, pela Nanase Kei e betada pela Janao q.** Tirando eu, o time é competente 8D -foge-

**Centred no Near, presente de aniversário para o mesmo. **Feita se passando na época de 24 de agosto de 2009 do MANGÁ!

_**Por último: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, NEAR!!!**_

* * *

Mais um X no calendário. 24 de agosto. Vigésimo quarto dia do oitavo mês do ano de dois mil e nove, século XXI.

Um dia como qualquer outro, uma manhã como ontem. Sem mudanças, sem diferenças.

O fato de estar fazendo 18 anos não mudava absolutamente nada para mim. Um ano a mais, um ano a menos. 18 anos poderia ser especial para um garoto ou homem normal, mas eu nunca fui normal. Eu não existo para a sociedade, de qualquer forma.

Mesmo assim, eu conto.

Eu conto os dias, porque é uma forma de entender as coisas. Eu não gosto de não entender as coisas, mas não faz diferença, porque entendo a maioria delas.

Eu conto para me lembrar.

Do dia. De vinte e quatro de agosto. Meu aniversário. Não me incomoda, mas também não me agrada. Ninguém sabe disso, também. Mesmo quando eu era menor, a única pessoa que ligava para isso era minha mãe. Ela costumava me dar brinquedos novos e comprar bolo e cantar para mim nesses dias. Eu gostava dos brinquedos. Gostava do bolo também. Da voz dela, nem tanto – ela cantava mal. Mas até que era agradável quando ela enrolava os meus cabelos nos dedos enquanto começava o " _Parabéns para você_ ".

Ela morreu oito dias depois disso.

E eu conto por causa dela.

_enrola enrola enrola_

Eu tinha 5 anos, mas ainda me lembro bem. 13 anos depois, eu ainda lembro. As lembranças mais borradas como se tivessem passado um pincel molhado, turvas. Algumas falas e momentos se perdem, mas eu lembro.

**#**

Pouco depois, eu fui para a Wammy's House. E a única coisa que levei da minha antiga vida, foi meu presente de aniversário.

Um robô de plástico. Presente dado pela minha mãe e a única lembrança concreta que tenho dela, tirando seu nome e suas lembranças.

Eu quebrei aquele robô um dia, no orfanato. Foi de propósito, não sei por quê. Quando vi, o braço dele estava solto na minha mão. O Mello riu. Ele achou que eu tinha feito sem querer, mas então eu arranquei o outro braço e mais as pernas, e ele parou de rir.

Eu não gosto de ver o Mello rindo.

Ele ri muito alto, é desagradável. É incômodo, também, porque é involuntário. Ironicamente, acaba atraindo todas as atenções. Se ele risse mais, poderia até ter tomado a minha posição, que tanto quis.

Mas não ria. E não tomou.

Não fazia diferença para mim, de qualquer forma.

**#**

Os anos passaram. Não havia mais aniversários.

Um dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano.

Nenhuma criança na Wammy's House comemorava seu aniversário. Comigo não foi diferente. Ganhávamos presentes no natal, mas _não é a mesma coisa_.

Então eu conto.

Dias, semanas, meses, anos, _décadas_.

Fora uma das coisas que eu aprendi observando Mello.

Na Wammy's, temos que nos agarrar ao passado de alguma forma. Sutil, de forma que não possam saber nossa identidade. Temos que fazer isso, senão o pouco de nós que existe, vai ser consumido.

Pela sombra. A sombra que apaga nosso passado, nossos nomes, nossas personalidades – em alguns casos, e decide nosso futuro sem nos consultar. Nos nega para a sociedade, proíbe nossos relacionamentos.

A sombra de L.

Somos todos cobertos por ela – somos todos sombras dele, no fim das contas, como ele foi de alguém maior. Eu não gostava muito dele. Ele errava demais e eu não gosto muito de erros. Mas eu aceitava que ele era nada e que eu cresceria e me tornaria nada para sucedê-lo – e era só. Eu entendia.

Mello não.

Mello é engraçado. Ele admirava L. Ele sentia falta de ter um aniversário. Ele me odeia. Ele odiaria o dia vinte e quatro de agosto se soubesse que foi quando eu nasci. Mas não foi quando eu nasci que os problemas dele começaram, foi quando ele mesmo fez isso.

Mello é estúpido. Não digo isso por não gostar dele, na verdade, se fosse para especificar nossa relação - por que ao contrário de L, eu tive uma relação com Mello – ela seria uma amizade estranha. Embora não ache que ele pense o mesmo sobre mim.

No orfanato, Mello era um dos que mais admirava L. L também gostava dele. Eles conversavam muito. Sobre doces e outras coisas bobas. Mas Mello dava muito mais valor a essas conversas do que a qualquer momento que tivesse com outra pessoa. Acho que L foi o único que ele respeitou na vida.

Acho que L sabia disso.

E, às vezes (de vez em quando, e quando o dia vinte e quatro chega), eu acho que ele teria escolhido Mello – por ser tão estúpido quanto ele próprio, e por ambos originarem a mesma sombra.

Eu acho.

Eu nunca vou saber.

**#**

Eu não entendo o que sinto por L.

É engraçado, por que é como se eu o amasse e o odiasse ao mesmo tempo.

Não seria o termo correto amar, mas sim, admirar. Eu o admirava pela fama que tinha: dos casos feitos, um mais complicado que o outro, do número dos casos cumpridos, da inteligência, de como ele aguentava levar essa vida – que impôs a nós, possíveis sucessores – sem reclamar. Ele era um homem, sem dúvida, admirável.

Mas insuportável.

Em algumas coisas, como no conceito de justiça, eu me identificava com ele, mas não deixava de achá-lo menos insuportável.

O termo certo não era ódio, mas descaso e um pouco de repudio. Ele errava demais antes de conseguir um acerto e eu não gosto de erros. Não gosto de tentativas sem resultados. Não gostava também de não ter mais liberdade de muitas coisas e o culpava apesar de saber que isto era errado.

Nesse sentido, ele era igual a Mello. Eles eram estúpidos. Não que fosse algo propriamente ruim, mas eu não gostava e não me sentia na obrigação de gostar.

Eu caço Kira para vingar L sim, como prova de minha admiração, mas também para mostrar como ele estava errado em seus métodos. Como se fosse uma questão de orgulho.

Acho que eu não gostava muito de ser uma sombra. Nunca gostei.

**#**

E agora, diante do calendário, é engraçado pensar nisso. Porque L nunca mais vai ter um aniversário. L nunca mais vai contar os dias para isso. Se bem que ele não devia contar com ansiedade – ele nunca ficava ansioso para nada. Era como eu, neste aspecto – diferente de Mello, para variar.

Mas eu tenho a impressão de que Mello também não fará mais aniversários.

Não sei por que acho isso, o que é ilógico. Esse tipo de intuição se parece mais com ele. Mas, ultimamente, não tenho parado de pensar nisso.

Acho que só eu farei aniversário ano que vem.

E não consigo ver nenhum motivo para comemorar isso.

* * *

**N/A:**

FEEEEEEELIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ALBINO LINDO! EU TE AMO! Oi, eu estou histérica desde que é meia noite.

Eu adorei o final, e devo citar que foi a Nana quem escreveu. Ela me humilha, mas serve para algo ao menos: me ajudar a escrever a fic de presente pro Near. Por que, não sei se vocês tem notado, mas eu tenho andado MUITO empacada com fanfics.

Eu adorei escrever, valeu pelo tempo e paciência, Nana. Valeu você também, Jana.

Hoje, eu quero reviews. Nem que seja só para dar um feliz aniversário ao Near, EU QUERO COMEMORAR O ANIVERSÁRIO DELE EM GRANDE EVENTO! -Maníaca-

_Então, reviews? /cosplay do Beyond Birthday/_


End file.
